Uma nova descoberta A deusa Afrodite
by Nadeshisco
Summary: Uma nova deusa interage no santuario, causando muita confusão e surpresa em Saori, até nos cavaleiros . ULTIMO CAP ON LINE!
1. Uma nova descoberta

Uma nova descoberta  
  
Depois da batalha de Hades, Saori a reencarnação da deusa Athena, resolveu ressuscitar todos os cavaleiros de Ouro, por consideração que foram leias, e porque todos sentiam a falta deles. Shion também ressuscitado se tornou o antigo patriarca do Santuário, ajudando Saori que agora havia resolvido ficar de uma vez por lá. Certa tarde de outono, Shion foi ate a sala de Athena lhe contar o que havia descoberto:  
  
Saori...Athena...  
  
Oi Shion, o que é?  
  
Andei vasculhando o Santuário, e encontrei esse livro sagrado, que há tempos estava desaparecido... – Saori pegou os livros das mãos jovens de Shion e reparou que era muito antigo, mas sua capa e suas folhas eram de ouro.  
  
Aí esta a data e o nome de todas as reencarnações da deusa Athena e há também uma que quase ninguém comentou...  
  
Afrodite? O que esse nome esta fazendo aqui, posso saber?  
  
Athena...  
  
Como assim? Quer dizer que eu não sou a única deusa por aqui? SHION!!  
  
Saori...não é bem assim...eu posso explicar... – Shion estava admirado com o jeito de Saori  
  
Então explique – ela fechou o livro com assombro na voz  
  
É verdade... Athena não é a única deusa que vem a terra para proteger e colocar a paz e a justiça. A deusa Afrodite vem também a terra com esses fins e para trazer o amor, nas eras que Athena sofrer mais e que seja mais difícil, era virá também, e pelas datas que constam nesse livro ela é incerta.  
  
Incerta? – "ai alem de burra não entende " pensou Shion, que já estava ficando com os cabelos em pé.  
  
Sim, Athena vem a cada 100 e 200 anos, Afrodite sua data é indeterminada, como você vê no livro – Shion tornou a abrir o livro Sagrado – aqui a 500 anos e depois a 358 anos sua data nunca pode ser determinada, é por isso que muitos não sabem que ela veio. Mas como vemos a data aqui, a deusa Afrodite esta viva nessa Era, em algum lugar.  
  
Mas...não é possível, como você sabe?  
  
Pelo nome dela aqui, ela já passou pelo Santuário, antes mesmo de você.  
  
Então quem é ela?  
  
Isso, não sabemos...mas quero mostrar o templo dela para você.  
Shion levou Athena ate uma pequena sala, que ficava escondida ao lado  
da grande estatua de Athena.  
  
Como nunca reparei nessa sala antes?  
  
Ela é escondida, para evitar que haja sabotagens... – " Sabotagens?" Saori pensou sem entender.  
  
Quando eles entraram, viram que a sala não era nada pequena e sim  
muito grande, suas pilastras todas de ouro, várias flores, janelas  
altas com cortinas vermelhas, uma estatua de Afrodite que ocupava o  
centro da sala e um quadro que ficava atrás de um dos altares, que  
chamou a atenção de Saori, Shion percebendo isso tratou de informar:  
  
É a última que veio.  
  
Ah...entendi – no retrato era uma moça realmente muito bela, com longos cabelos verdes* e com olhos muito amorosos...  
  
Bom...já que ela realmente existe, chame todos os cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze para lhes contar a notícia.  
  
Á noite, todos os cavaleiros já estavam lá, sem entender nada:  
  
Vão servir pizza hoje? – perguntou Miro de escorpião  
  
Que pizza? Acho que ela vai anunciar que vai nevar o ano inteiro. – Kamus falou todo esperançoso.  
  
Ou, ela vai dar folga para a gente – Seiya disse o impossível.  
  
Cavaleiros, chamei vocês aqui, para anunciar que temos uma outra deusa no Santuário...  
  
O QUE? – foi a reação de todos...  
  
Depois de quase 1 hora de explicação, e todos já terem se beliscado  
para ver se não estavam sonhando, acabaram aceitando, mas Afrodite de  
Peixes que teve a reação mais esperada:  
  
Ah, eu sempre soube que minha deusa ia aparecer!!  
  
Hã? Sempre pensei que sua deusa fosse eu? – Saori perguntou ofendida...  
  
É, mas eu sou devoto dela, ou melhor devota...  
  
Então quer dizer que ela é a deusa popularmente chamada no Santuário Das Datas Incertas? – Shaka finalmente havia falado alguma coisa.  
  
Exatamente  
  
E onde ela está ? – perguntou Shiryu , agora foi a vez de Shion responder  
  
Infelizmente não sabemos quem ela é e ... – nesse momento Tatsumi entrou com uma carta na mão e deu-a para Saori.  
  
Aquela sua prima, Srtª Saori esta vindo para cá...ela escreveu essa carta e se me permiti eu taco fogo nela.  
  
Por que Tatsumi? – perguntou Shun, com ar inocente.  
  
Porquê ? Aquela menina é uma praga.  
  
Ah Tatsumi, você não gosta dela não sei porquê.  
  
Ora, sempre se achou a dona da palavra, sempre dizia que você estava errada, ta certo que Mitsumasha Kido , preferia você, mas se eu fosse a senhorita proibia a vinda dela e a fuzilava.  
  
Tatsumi agora chega, isso é mentira, ela sempre foi minha melhor parente e amiga, ela vai vir sim, querendo você ou não, e não cause uma má impressão dela, perante os meus cavaleiros que isso é mentira.  
  
Como quiser, com licença – Tatsumi não se contentando bateu a porta do grande Salão.  
  
Que surpresa ela querer vir para cá...bom vamos dar as boas vindas para ela então.  
  
Quando ela chega? – perguntou Aioria, que ate então só ria da cara de Tatsumi  
  
Amanhã.  
  
N/A : Oi pessoal , espero que estejam gostando e peço desculpas por esse capitulo ter sido pequeno, mas prometo que os próximos serão maiores. Aquele * é para indicar a cor dos cabelos da deusa, que na verdade são loiros, mas como todas as vezes que vem uma reencarnação no caso, muda tudo... por isso que eu pus uma cor diferente. 


	2. A prima de Saori

A jovem prima  
  
No dia seguinte, todos estavam naquela ansiedade para ver quem seria a tal prima de Saori, ela havia comentado que há muitos anos não a via, mas que Tatsumi só era dessa maneira, porque queria que apenas Saori tivesse mordomia, que em alguns casos ela tinha que dividir com a prima, porque ela também em algumas épocas vivia com seu tio avô, Mitsumasha Kido. O Sol já estava quase se pondo, quando ela finalmente chegou. Todos a esperavam na entrada da casa de Áries.  
  
Nandy, finalmente você chegou! – Saori correu para abraça-la  
  
Saori...que bom...você é uma deusa!!  
  
Quero apresenta –lá para meus cavaleiros. Pessoal, essa é Nandy Kido , como a chamamos – Nandy, ao invés de causar surpresa por sua beleza fora do normal nos cavaleiros, eles se assustaram. Ela era a moça mais bela que eles já haviam visto, ela possuía longos cabelos castanhos* , profundos olhos azuis que transmitiam uma ternura jamais vistas antes. Além de ser alta, talvez a mulher mais alta do santuário, se comparada com as amazonas e Saori. Ela apertou a mão de todos os cavaleiros, inclusive de Shion e Dohko. Mas sua atenção parou nos olhos de Shaka, que tiveram que abrir para vê-la, tamanha era sua beleza. Quando chegou em Tatsumi não era de se esperar que fosse diferente:  
  
Ah, quanto tempo Tatsumi... – ela apenas disse, mas ao contrário dos outros não lhe deu um aperto de mão. Até sua voz era diferente: calma, demonstrando muita ternura, mesmo quando se mostrava fria perante ele e muito bela.  
  
Vamos, quero leva-la até o meu templo de Athena. – Elas foram na frente, enquanto lá traz Shion e Dohko conversavam baixo para ninguém mais ouvir.  
  
Por que será que só agora ela quis aparecer? – perguntou Dohko pensativo  
  
Não sei, mas estou achando estranho.  
  
Espero não estar enganado, mas estou começando a suspeitar que ela é a deusa das datas incertas.  
  
Prefiro não falar nada – Shion estava aéreo demais, para o gosto de Dohko.  
  
Eee...você sempre não querendo falar nada.  
  
À noite Nandy começou a contar um pouco como é a sua vida e porquê só  
agora ela resolveu aparecer.  
  
Nós não sabíamos da sua existência – começou Ikki, ela até então ainda não conhecia muito bem os nomes dos cavaleiros.  
  
Ah, mas eu sabia de vocês, uma pena que eu voltei para a mansão quando vocês já tinham partido para se tornarem cavaleiros.  
  
E os seus pais? – perguntou Saga, que estava se interessando pela estória.  
  
Não os conheci, eu morava com os meus outros avós, quando eu conheci o meu tio avo, Mitsumasha Kido, numa carta que ele escreveu aos meus parentes dizendo que ele também era um parente meu e me convidou para morar uns tempos lá. Foi aí que Tatsumi começou a implicância dele comigo... – Tatsumi que estava do outro lado do salão amarrou a cara.  
  
Mas Saori, por que você nunca comentou dela pra gente? – perguntou Hyoga, também curioso.  
  
Bem... porque quando vocês voltaram para aquele torneio ela já havia ido embora, e foi por isso que eu não comentei nada.  
  
Como eu moro longe, próximo da Sibéria, não tinha como eu vir muito para cá.  
  
"Próximo da Sibéria ?" – Kamus e Hyoga perguntaram juntos.  
  
Sim, deis de pequena moro lá, vocês conhecem?  
  
Foi aonde eu treinei – Kamus e Hyoga falaram juntos novamente. Kamus acabou ficando vermelho.  
  
Puxa que coincidência. Então quando eu descobri que Saori a minha prima é Athena tentei vir vê –la, me desculpe não ter vindo antes, mas tantas coisas aconteceram e uma delas é o motivo de eu estar aqui.  
  
Depois nós conversamos disso então.  
  
Bom...Posso ver se conheço todos? Você é Saga – disse apontando para Kanon – e você é Kanon? – disse apontando para Saga.  
  
Na verdade eu sou o Kanon e ele é o Saga – Kanon apontou para si mesmo e depois para Saga  
  
Ah...Zeus vocês vão precisar andar com plaquinhas de identificação... – Nandy disse na brincadeira e todos acabaram rindo.  
  
Peixes, você eu sei...com essa armadura, fique tranqüilo eu não confundo você.  
  
Ah que bom , meu bem...mas porque você não me chama de Afrodite , ou então de Fro? Meu bem é menos formal, você gosta de rosas?  
  
Ah, bem eu vou tentar – mas não é que ela não queria, a palavra "Afrodite " simplesmente não saia de sua boca. – Rosas? Ah sim eu adoro.  
  
Bom , esse ai não é difícil de saber , meio bom vocês sabem né? Sou Miro de Escorpião , ao seu dispor. – Miro fez uma reverencia na brincadeira, e acabou se ajoelhando mesmo, como se ajoelha perante Athena, e não conseguia voltar a sua posição normal.  
  
Miro...é...pode se levantar o que você esta fazendo? – Nandy - perguntou vermelha, não sabia se aquilo era brincadeira ou sério.  
  
Miro, acho que essa não é hora para muitas brincadeiras. – Shaka havia aparecido e Nandy ficara um pouco desconcertada. Com algum custo Miro conseguiu se levantar, sem entender o que aconteceu.  
  
Ah tudo bem, coisas assim acontecem... – "Mas não todos os dias " , Miro pensou. – bom, você é Shaka de Virgem , o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, não é?  
  
Que bom, vejo que você me aguardou bem...  
  
É meio sério, mas é o tipão dele... – Shura tinha que gozar. Já os cavaleiros de Bronze, ela não teve nenhum problema.  
  
O resto da noite transcorreu muito bem, Nandy estava conseguindo  
guardar quase o nome de todos, mas ainda confundia um pouco o de Saga  
e Kanon, mas "natural, eu também já fiz isso" Mú, sempre dizia.  
Quando já era tarde da noite e cada cavaleiro se dirigiu para sua  
casa, Seiya e os outros também foram para os seus quartos, Nandy  
queria conversar com Saori.  
  
Prima...posso falar com você, um instante? - ela parecia um pouco assustada com tudo.  
  
Ah aposto que você quer saber onde vai dormir, não é? Pois bem será num quarto ao lado do meu, esta bom assim?  
  
Ah claro, mas eu queria falar de outra coisa com você e...  
  
Amanhã nós conversamos melhor, já esta tarde e Shaka que surpresa ainda não foi se deitar? – Saori se surpreendeu, o que o cavaleiro de Virgem estava fazendo aquela hora da madrugada ainda acordado?  
  
Eu vim ver se Nandy não precisa de ajuda com as...malas.  
  
Ah eu agradeceria, mas eu me encarrego...  
  
Ah , Nandy ele é um cavaleiro forte em todos os sentidos, ele se encarrega disso – Saori fez uma cara de mandona que Nandy não gostou.  
  
Eu faço questão – ela insistiu, Shaka pegou algumas malas e a levou ate o aposento que pelo que Saori disse, ele já sabia aonde era, ele foi tentando puxar conversa, mas a beleza de Nandy era tanta que era de deixar qualquer homem tonto, ate mesmo ele que era o mais próximo de Deus.  
  
Então você vai passar uns bons tempos aqui não? – Shaka perguntou mostrando ser simpático, quando passavam pelo corredor.  
  
Sim, pelo menos espero...  
  
Sabe, me desculpe dizer, não é muito de meu feitio, mas você não é parecida em nada com Saori.  
  
Eu sei, já me disseram isso. A maioria das pessoas diz que eu tenho uma beleza fora do normal, incomparável, mas eu acho uma tolice. Para mim cada mulher tem sua beleza, assim como as deusas.  
  
É verdade... chegamos – Shaka abriu a porta do quarto e Nandy se assustou com o tamanho, enorme se comparado com o salão onde eles estavam conversando.  
  
Nossa, será que eu mereço tanto assim? – ela disse na inocência, mas Shaka preferiu ficar na sua, apenas com seus pensamentos.  
  
Posso por suas malas aqui? – ele as havia colocado perto da cama, que também era super espaçosa.  
  
Pode, obrigada Shaka.  
  
Boa- noite Nandy, qualquer coisa, é só chamar, o que não falta aqui é cavaleiros.  
  
Eu sei, obrigada.  
  
Com licença – e ele saiu deixando Nandy com seus pensamentos.  
  
Meu Zeus, que cavaleiro... – ela não pode deixar de reparar na beleza de Shaka em todos os aspectos. Ela cansada porque havia viajado muito, se jogou em sua cama e começou a analisar o quarto, que aquele momento era apenas iluminado pelas velas de sua cômoda. Era grande espaçoso e luxuoso. Altas janelas com cortinas de veludo e muitas pilastras. Ela acabou adormecendo em meio os seus pensamentos, mas não pode deixar de esconder um sorriso quando pensou em Shaka.  
Uma semana havia se passado deis que ela havia chegado. Já havia  
conseguido guardar o nome de todos os cavaleiros sem o menor problema,  
Afrodite de Peixes então, adorava dar-lhe rosas brancas, vermelhas de  
todas as cores, porque afirmava seriamente que ela poderia ser a tão  
"adorada" deusa que tanto ele admira. Com Tatsumi não era diferente se  
possível nem olhava na cara de Nandy, mas ela nem ligava para isso,  
uma das suas maiores atenções estavam voltadas para Shaka. Ele havia  
chamado muita a atenção dela, talvez fosse por sua beleza também, por  
sua força , ou se fosse apenas porque eles conversavam muito. Nandy  
sempre queria conversar um assunto sério com Saori, mas ela sempre que  
podia evitar cortava o assunto, porque de certo modo, não queria  
dividir seu lugar de "única" deusa com ninguém. Miro e Kamus eram um  
dos cavaleiros depois de Shaka que mais passava tempo em companhia de  
Nandy, ela adorava os dois, e os tinham como seus melhores amigos. Os  
cavaleiros de bronze ela também havia se dado super bem. Hyoga vivia  
perguntando-lhe como estava a Sibéria , Shiryu e Shun pediam os livros  
dela emprestado, pois os achavam muito úteis. Certa tarde Miro veio  
pedir para Nandy algo realmente engraçado.  
  
Ei Nandy, quero te mostrar uma coisa. – ele estava com as mãos escondidas para trás e tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ela que estava junto com Seiya, Shaka e Kamus começou a rir.  
  
O que?  
  
Olha da ultima vez que Miro fez essa brincadeira eu fiquei uma semana com dor no pé, por causa daquelas agulhas escarlates.  
  
E você acha que eu vou dar as minhas agulhas nela? Olha Nandy quero apresentar-lhe o meu escorpiãozinho...  
  
Ah...ai...credo... – ela havia se assustado, com o pequeno escorpião que Miro tinha nas mãos.  
  
Coitado do Zé Bedeu....  
  
Zé Bedeu? Que nome...  
  
Você com escorpião de animalzinho de estimação Miro? – Shaka perguntou segurando o riso.  
  
É, o peguei hoje de manha...  
  
Ai, não quero saber disso aí andando pelo santuário, heim? – Kamus disse bravo.  
  
É brincadeira, já tenho muita coisa para fazer sem cuidar desse escorpião - e soltou o bichinho que correu para se esconder.  
  
Coitado Miro... – Nandy disse agora rindo da brincadeira super infantil de Miro.  
  
Do outro lado do Santuário, Saori ( Athena ), estava tendo uma  
conversa com Shion e Dohko.  
  
Deve ser bobeira... – Saori continuava a falar.  
  
Sei que você não esta dando importância...mas você devia deixar ela falar. – Dohko falava pela milionésima vez.  
  
Falar? Eu não quero no momento dividir o espaço com outra deusa, ainda mais bonita do que eu...  
  
Athena se você ver bem, talvez nem seja isso que ela tem para falar, e em outras eras Athena nunca reclamou de ter Afrodite como mais uma ajuda – Shion tentava explicar a importância do fato.  
  
Bem...como vocês sabem?  
  
Saori, você quer saber mais do que nós que temos mais de 200 anos de vida? – Dohko falou sério.  
  
É talvez vocês tenham razão, vou chamá-la aqui, agora mesmo.  
  
A deusa  
  
Pediu para me chamar, prima? – Nandy havia se admirado com isso, geralmente Saori nunca pedia para ela comparecer em sua sala.  
  
Sim, quero que você me diga o que tanto quer falar comigo. E não se preocupe, Shion e Dohko são de confiança.  
  
Não tem problema quanto a isso. Bom no caso, Athena tenho algo realmente sério, para falar com você.  
  
Então, estou ouvindo.  
  
Você sabe muito bem que eu fui criada por meus supostos avós. Certo dia eu estava arrumando algumas coisas e encontrei essa carta, escrita de própria punho que se denominava grande mestre do Santuário, com um certo tipo de instruções. Se você quiser ler...  
  
Espere, posso ver antes , por favor... – Shion suplicou.  
  
Pode, Shion mas...  
  
Obrigado - Shion pegou a carta e começou a lê-la em voz alta.  
  
Caros,  
  
Saibam que em suas mãos não tem uma simples criança dormindo.  
Mas sim algo mais, uma deusa, realmente poderosa. Peço-lhe  
perdão, minha deusa se eu errei, ou se estou levando-a embora,  
mas é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você. Peço que cuidem bem  
dela, e nunca a privem de suas sãs vontades.  
  
Mestre do Santuário, Grande Patriarca.  
  
Athena...essa carta quem escreveu fui eu. – disse Shion dobrando a carta novamente.  
  
Você? Mas por que? – Saori se espantou.  
  
Acho que vou ter que explicar tudo ate para Nandy entender melhor. – Shion começou a contar a verdadeira história com muita calma e paciência.  
  
"O que acontece que na época que você foi levada do Santuário, por  
Aiorios Athena, porque naquela época Saga queria assassina-la, havia  
mais uma deusa aqui, e ela era Afrodite. Era um ano mais velha que  
você, e por ser a deusa das datas incertas , que nunca sabemos quando  
vem a terra, para sua própria segurança apenas eu e Saga , suposto  
Ares, sabíamos de sua existência. Mas o que eu não contava era que  
Ares sendo Saga , era um traidor. E meses depois que você partiu para  
longe, senti que haveria uma nova traição aqui no santuário, e com  
medo que fizessem mau a pequena Afrodite a levei embora daqui, numa  
noite, sai escondido para ninguém notar, e a levei para uma casa que  
julguei ser adequada para ela crescer feliz e em segurança já que  
ninguém sem ser eu e naquela época o traidor Saga sabíamos de sua  
existência. Os anos foram se passando e infelizmente teve a  
fatalidade de eu ser assassinado por Saga , sem poder revelar a  
verdade para alguém , ele em sua fome de governo ocultou Afrodite para  
ser mais fácil, mas o que ele não contou é que eu escrevi essa carta,  
mostrando de uma maneira simples que ela era uma deusa, mas sem dizer  
quem ela é, para forçá-la a vir para o Santuário. De fato isso  
aconteceu como eu presumi, mas demorou mais do que eu gostaria, e por  
sorte ou azar do destino, indiretamente ela caiu na mesma família que  
cuidou de você Athena. "  
  
Isso quer dizer que... – Saori estava pasma  
  
Nandy realmente é a deusa Afrodite que eu salvei.  
  
Não pode ser...eu nunca mostrei poder algum. Só quis vir para cá depois que encontrei essa carta e descobri que Saori é Athena.  
  
Foi por isso que Shion disse a você , Saori, que Afrodite já havia passado pelo Santuário antes mesmo de você, sem que você soubesse. – Dohko também estava admirado com a história.  
  
A única maneira de provarmos se isso é verdade é através do colar da deusa que tem estado aqui há tempos imemoriais e tem ajudado a descobrir quem é a verdadeira reencarnação.  
  
Como assim? – perguntou Nandy  
  
Se você for realmente à deusa como tenho certeza, julgando pela sua própria beleza, não terá problemas.  
  
Então chamem todos os cavaleiros ate minha sala, imediatamente. – disse Saori brava.  
  
Algum tempo depois, todos se reuniram na sala de Athena e ela com a  
ajuda de Shion, contou toda a verdade sobre Nandy a eles, a reação não  
poderia ser diferente.  
  
Nandy é Afrodite? Puxa eu não esperava – Hyoga comentou  
  
Eu sempre soube que ela é a minha deusa – Peixes exclamou  
  
Mas, antes de mais nada devemos confirmar isso – Dohko falou se encaminhando para a porta. Eles foram ate a sala de Afrodite, Nandy estava aflita, pois não sabia o que poderia acontecer.  
  
Ao chegarem lá todos entrarão na enorme sala, todos com exceção dos  
que sabiam se admiraram , Shion foi ate uma mesa e pegou uma caixa de  
ouro branco e a abriu, de lá dentro retirou um lindo colar enorme  
também de ouro branco com uma linda pedra de safira azul, Shion coloco-  
a no pescoço de Nandy e nada aparentemente aconteceu. De repente um  
cosmo muito poderoso começou a aparecer da jóia e de Nandy , Saori  
ficou escandalizada.  
  
O que? Ela é realmente a deusa , Shion?  
  
É o que parece.  
  
Mas é claro que ela é, ainda há duvidas disso? – perguntou Mú, que estava surpreso com tudo e ainda mais com Nandy que já era uma de suas amigas.  
  
Calma meu discípulo...  
  
Ai, o que é isso? – perguntou Saori ao tocar no colar de safira de Nandy que ate então apenas olhava sem acreditar – choque?  
  
Sim, o colar só pode ser usado e tocado por sua deusa. – Neste momento o cosmo que vinha do colar e de Nandy aumentou mais ainda e eles ouviram um barulho vindo a um canto da sala.  
  
O que foi isso? – perguntou Shiryu.Dohko se encaminhou ate aonde vinha o barulho e descobriu o que era.  
  
O quadro que continha a foto da antiga reencarnação foi mudado por uma foto da nova reencarnação. – Dohko apontou para o quadro que agora continha uma foto muito linda de Nandy nele.  
  
Isso significa que ela é a deusa que eu salvei há anos atrás. – Shion disse com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
Eu não acredito nisso... – alguém naquele momento entrou na sala reclamando... 


	3. A deusa

A deusa  
  
Pediu para me chamar, prima? – Nandy havia se admirado com isso, geralmente Saori nunca pedia para ela comparecer em sua sala.  
  
Sim, quero que você me diga o que tanto quer falar comigo. E não se preocupe, Shion e Dohko são de confiança.  
  
Não tem problema quanto a isso. Bom no caso, Athena tenho algo realmente sério, para falar com você.  
  
Então, estou ouvindo.  
  
Você sabe muito bem que eu fui criada por meus supostos avós. Certo dia eu estava arrumando algumas coisas e encontrei essa carta, escrita de própria punho que se denominava grande mestre do Santuário, com um certo tipo de instruções. Se você quiser ler...  
  
Espere, posso ver antes , por favor... – Shion suplicou.  
  
Pode, Shion mas...  
  
Obrigado - Shion pegou a carta e começou a lê-la em voz alta.  
  
Caros,  
  
Saibam que em suas mãos não tem uma simples criança dormindo.  
Mas sim algo mais, uma deusa, realmente poderosa. Peço-lhe  
perdão, minha deusa se eu errei, ou se estou levando-a embora,  
mas é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você. Peço que cuidem bem  
dela, e nunca a privem de suas sãs vontades.  
  
Mestre do Santuário, Grande Patriarca.  
  
Athena...essa carta quem escreveu fui eu. – disse Shion dobrando a carta novamente.  
  
Você? Mas por que? – Saori se espantou.  
  
Acho que vou ter que explicar tudo ate para Nandy entender melhor. – Shion começou a contar a verdadeira história com muita calma e paciência.  
  
"O que acontece que na época que você foi levada do Santuário, por  
Aiorios Athena, porque naquela época Saga queria assassina-la, havia  
mais uma deusa aqui, e ela era Afrodite. Era um ano mais velha que  
você, e por ser a deusa das datas incertas , que nunca sabemos quando  
vem a terra, para sua própria segurança apenas eu e Saga , suposto  
Ares, sabíamos de sua existência. Mas o que eu não contava era que  
Ares sendo Saga , era um traidor. E meses depois que você partiu para  
longe, senti que haveria uma nova traição aqui no santuário, e com  
medo que fizessem mau a pequena Afrodite a levei embora daqui, numa  
noite, sai escondido para ninguém notar, e a levei para uma casa que  
julguei ser adequada para ela crescer feliz e em segurança já que  
ninguém sem ser eu e naquela época o traidor Saga sabíamos de sua  
existência. Os anos foram se passando e infelizmente teve a  
fatalidade de eu ser assassinado por Saga , sem poder revelar a  
verdade para alguém , ele em sua fome de governo ocultou Afrodite para  
ser mais fácil, mas o que ele não contou é que eu escrevi essa carta,  
mostrando de uma maneira simples que ela era uma deusa, mas sem dizer  
quem ela é, para forçá-la a vir para o Santuário. De fato isso  
aconteceu como eu presumi, mas demorou mais do que eu gostaria, e por  
sorte ou azar do destino, indiretamente ela caiu na mesma família que  
cuidou de você Athena. "  
  
Isso quer dizer que... – Saori estava pasma  
  
Nandy realmente é a deusa Afrodite que eu salvei.  
  
Não pode ser...eu nunca mostrei poder algum. Só quis vir para cá depois que encontrei essa carta e descobri que Saori é Athena.  
  
Foi por isso que Shion disse a você , Saori, que Afrodite já havia passado pelo Santuário antes mesmo de você, sem que você soubesse. – Dohko também estava admirado com a história.  
  
A única maneira de provarmos se isso é verdade é através do colar da deusa que tem estado aqui há tempos imemoriais e tem ajudado a descobrir quem é a verdadeira reencarnação.  
  
Como assim? – perguntou Nandy  
  
Se você for realmente à deusa como tenho certeza, julgando pela sua própria beleza, não terá problemas.  
  
Então chamem todos os cavaleiros ate minha sala, imediatamente. – disse Saori brava.  
  
Algum tempo depois, todos se reuniram na sala de Athena e ela com a  
ajuda de Shion, contou toda a verdade sobre Nandy a eles, a reação não  
poderia ser diferente.  
  
Nandy é Afrodite? Puxa eu não esperava – Hyoga comentou  
  
Eu sempre soube que ela é a minha deusa – Peixes exclamou  
  
Mas, antes de mais nada devemos confirmar isso – Dohko falou se encaminhando para a porta. Eles foram ate a sala de Afrodite, Nandy estava aflita, pois não sabia o que poderia acontecer.  
  
Ao chegarem lá todos entrarão na enorme sala, todos com exceção dos  
que sabiam se admiraram , Shion foi ate uma mesa e pegou uma caixa de  
ouro branco e a abriu, de lá dentro retirou um lindo colar enorme  
também de ouro branco com uma linda pedra de safira azul, Shion coloco-  
a no pescoço de Nandy e nada aparentemente aconteceu. De repente um  
cosmo muito poderoso começou a aparecer da jóia e de Nandy , Saori  
ficou escandalizada.  
  
O que? Ela é realmente a deusa , Shion?  
  
É o que parece.  
  
Mas é claro que ela é, ainda há duvidas disso? – perguntou Mú, que estava surpreso com tudo e ainda mais com Nandy que já era uma de suas amigas.  
  
Calma meu discípulo...  
  
Ai, o que é isso? – perguntou Saori ao tocar no colar de safira de Nandy que ate então apenas olhava sem acreditar – choque?  
  
Sim, o colar só pode ser usado e tocado por sua deusa. – Neste momento o cosmo que vinha do colar e de Nandy aumentou mais ainda e eles ouviram um barulho vindo a um canto da sala.  
  
O que foi isso? – perguntou Shiryu.Dohko se encaminhou ate aonde vinha o barulho e descobriu o que era.  
  
O quadro que continha a foto da antiga reencarnação foi mudado por uma foto da nova reencarnação. – Dohko apontou para o quadro que agora continha uma foto muito linda de Nandy nele.  
  
Isso significa que ela é a deusa que eu salvei há anos atrás. – Shion disse com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
Eu não acredito nisso... – alguém naquele momento entrou na sala reclamando...  
  
N/A : Oi pessoal, espero que estejam gostando da minha fic, me desculpem pela demora de cap, mas é que anda meio corrido, mas prometo que os próximos serão mais agitados!! Comentem por favor!!! 


	4. As pessoas devem aceitar as mudanças

> As pessoas devem aceitar as mudanças  
  
-Eu não acredito nisso... – alguém naquele momento entrou na sala reclamando...  
  
- O que foi agora Tatsumi? – Saori já estava impaciente  
  
- Essa daí agora quer enganar a todos nós dizendo que é uma deusa, a única por aqui é a srtª Saori – Tatsumi estava roxo de raiva  
  
"Enganar "? – Nandy agora se irritou – você acha que eu preciso enganar alguém? Para que? Tenho e sempre tive tudo o que quis, por que agora eu faria objeção em ser uma deusa ou não?  
  
- Para mim não importa, você sempre será a mentirosa da família.  
  
- Respeite quando você falar com uma deusa como Nandy – Shaka falou nervoso sendo apoiado por todos, inclusive por Saori.  
  
- Ah, que seja – e ao sair bateu a porta.  
  
- Acho que eu devia lhe entregar o seu pertence Afrodite – Shion abriu uma gaveta  
  
- Para mim?  
  
- Não Peixes , para a deusa – Mascara da Morte teve que esclarecer , porque Peixes ainda não tinha se acostumado.  
  
- Sua armadura, Afrodite. – Shion entregou um espelho em báculo de cristal e pedras preciosas para Nandy.  
  
- Como pode ser minha armadura? – ela segurou o objeto e olhou para o próprio reflexo, parecia ali mais linda do que já era.  
  
- Bom...esse espelho é o espelho da verdade e da bondade, futuramente você poderá usar sua armadura, mas por enquanto você deve carrega-lo como seu amuleto.  
  
- Ah sim...  
  
- Mas saiba que não serão todas as pessoas que poderão ser vistas nesse espelho – Dohko se adiantou para o espelho e o pegou e viu seu reflexo perfeitamente.  
  
- Não? – quis saber Saori  
  
- Apenas as pessoas que já tenham a bondade , a verdade e o amor em seus corações perfeitamente. Assim como Saori tem seu báculo, Afrodite possui seu espelho.  
  
- Bom, agora que vocês já sabem da verdade, com licença – Shion e Dohko saíram da sala.  
  
- Vamos deixar Nandy, ou melhor, Afrodite à vontade. Agora que ela é uma deusa também terá direitos nesse Santuário. Vocês por favor nos dêem licença? – Saori pediu com educação e todos os cavaleiros saíram da sala.  
  
- Athena, eu não sei se quero isso... – Nandy disse com água nos olhos  
  
- Como não? Qualquer mulher daria tudo para isso. Você agora assim como eu terá que lutar pela paz na terra e você protegerá os cavaleiros , assim como eles protegerão você.  
  
- Eu sei mas...  
  
- Aceite vamos, você vai gostar e se não se der bem, peça desculpas e vá embora – isso era uma coisa que Nandy definitivamente não queria. – agora acho que você ira preferir dormir nos seus aposentos não?  
  
- Com certeza, à noite peço para alguém me ajudar na mudança.  
  
3 dias depois, Nandy estava se acostumando bem com a condição de ser uma deusa. Se Tatsumi já não se dava bem com ela, fazia questão de nem olha-la na cara. Nandy andava mais à-vontade pelo Santuário, mas sempre se vestiu e se veste melhor do que Saori, estava usando um longo vestido azul, com ombreiras de amazona, nunca tirava seu colar de safira e andava sempre com seu espelho guardado. Parecia que o Santuário todo já tinha se acostumado com a condição de mais uma deusa, as amazonas pareciam encantadas com Afrodite que ao contrario de Saori conversava com todos, e andava muito pelo arsenal das amazonas. Mas apesar de tudo era com os cavaleiros de bronze, Shion, Dohko, Mú, Miro, Kamus e principalmente Shaka que ela tinha mais afinidade. Saori que parecia não ter se acostumado com uma nova deusa,pelo fato de Nandy ser tão bela chamava muito a atenção, fato que Saori quase não fazia, mesmo sendo uma deusa. Certa noite Athena propôs uma coisa que animou a todos:  
  
- Andei pensando e acho que devíamos fazer uma festa, em homenagem a nossa nova deusa.  
  
- Uma festa? Todos se surpreenderam inclusive Nandy.  
  
a obrigada e vai ser como?  
  
Social... – Saori se encheu toda para falar.  
  
Mas social, nós não temos roupas direito – Shura lamentou, mas sendo apoiado por todos.  
  
Ah...vocês conseguem se virar....não se preocupem arranjarei roupas para todos vocês.  
  
Aquela noite Nandy foi se deitar mais cedo. Há muitos dias, não conseguia tirar Shaka da cabeça, sabia que não podia, pois agora era uma deusa e ele um cavaleiro, mas só de pensar nisso seus coração batia apertado. Aqueles olhos azuis, seus cabelos louros e sua amizade por Nandy a deixavam admirava e talvez apaixonada. " Será que essa festa vai me ajudar? ", ela adormeceu em meio aos seus pensamentos.  
No dia seguinte, todos estavam se preparando e arrumando as coisas para a festa. O Salão de Athena e agora também pertencente à Afrodite estava sendo decorado pelas servas, que não deixavam ninguém se aproximar. Nandy no fundo de seu coração ainda não aceitava muito bem o fato de ser uma deusa, mas foi à tarde que ela pode perceber sua  
força. Ela ficou observando no campo de batalha Miro e Shura  
treinarem, já que não tinha muita coisa para fazer. Shaka e Ikki estavam com ela.  
  
Excalibur – Shura gritou e de repente apenas ouviram um grito rouco.
> 
> Ahh – era Miro que não havia conseguido se desviar do golpe de Shura, pois Ikki ficava chamando-lhes à atenção, e ele acabou caindo gravemente ferido no chão.
> 
> - MIRO!!!!!! – Afrodite, Shaka, Ikki e Shura corriam ate ele.
> 
> N-não se preocupem eu estou bem...
> 
> Escorpião o que aconteceu, você não é disso? – Shura estava assustado.
> 
> Você esta sangrando sem parar – Shaka tratou de informar olhando para próximo do coração do cavaleiro.
> 
> C-cul-pa do Fênix a-a-qui que cha-m-ma a aten-ç-ção...
> 
> Miro, não se esforce, não é hora de acharmos um culpado, o corte não foi nada leve, Miro se você continuar sangrando assim, vai acabar morrendo – Nandy estava certa, mas apesar de demonstrar preocupação em sua voz, seus olhos mostravam o contrario. Ele já estava ficando branco e sem forças.
> 
> De repente Afrodite começou a elevar seu cosmo e encostando sua mão próximo do ferimento do Escorpião, curou e fechou o ferimento. Miro começou a voltar com sua cor normal, eles se espantaram com o que ela havia feito, mas reconheceram que era típico de um deusa. Num súbito Miro se levantou e eles se assustaram:
> 
> Obrigado Afrodite, eu teria morrido mesmo. Agora entendi o porque aquele dia eu me ajoelhei perante você daquela maneira. – e ele voltou a se ajoelhar
> 
> O importante é que você esta melhor... Acho que esta na hora de voltarmos, a festa já vai começar - Ikki lembrou.
> 
> Quando Nandy entrou em seu aposento, nem pode acreditar no que havia feito, e naquele hora, ficou mais provado que ela era uma deusa de verdade. Quando à noite caiu,todos já estavam vestindo ótimos trajes sociais e o acontecimento da tarde se espalhou por todos os cantos, ( Miro fez o favor de não ficar quieto ) apenas Saori que estava meia enciumada, trajando seu vestido rosa e brando. Nandy estava alegre usando um longo vestido azul marinho muito lindo, seu colar que ela nunca tirava, uma longa capa branca presa estilo gregra e também levava com sigo seu báculo. Ela conversava animada com os cavaleiros de bronze. Tatsumi do outro lado do salão apenas reclamava.
> 
> Ah, eu não acredito Seiya... – ela dizia enquanto ele contava sobre a batalha de Hades. Neste instante ela viu Shaka saindo para os jardins e não hesitou em ir atrás. Ao chegar lá encontrou o cavaleiro de Virgem olhando as estrelas. – procurando sua constelação?
> 
> Ele havia se assustado com ela, não percebeu que ela fora atrás dele. 
> 
> Ah, na verdade não, eu sempre a vejo todos os dias, brilhando... Ah... Como esta se sentindo uma deusa?
> 
> Estranha. Quer dizer – ela acrescentou ao ver os olhos fechados de Shaka se contrariem – eu nunca poderia ter imaginado isso...
> 
> É a vida é engraçada, você sente e acontecem coisas que nunca se imagina.. – ele se aproximou mais de Nandy – você se saiu muito bem hoje lá com Miro...
> 
> Ah, eu não poderia deixar um cavaleiro meu morrer daquela maneira. – ela olhou para Miro que estava pulando do outro lado do salão.
> 
> Sabe eu me identifiquei bastante com você...somos bons amigos...apesar de sermos cavaleiro e deusa – por um instante Nandy pensou que Shaka fosse beija –la, mas ao invés disso, uma enorme fenda se abriu no banco onde eles estavam e Afrodite caiu, Shaka não pode segura-la , fora tudo tão rápido e tão inesperado. Afrodite gritou como nunca gritou antes. Todos pararam para ver o que havia acontecido, quando eles ouviram uma voz estranha.
> 
> Hahahahaha....como vocês são ingênuos, acharam que essa tola era mesmo uma deusa? Mentira!! Olhem e vejam se ela é realmente uma... – de repente a voz havia revelado sua dona e Afrodite estava sendo segurada por um enorme cavaleiro assustador...
> 
> -Hera? – Athena adiantou – se, era sua mãe e por tanto Athena era irmã de Afrodite – o que esta acontecendo?
> 
> -Já estou farta disso, de vocês encontrarem deuses a todos os cantos, apenas os mais sábios e os verdadeiros devem governar este mundo, por isso quero destruir todos vocês e com o Santuário e o Espelho da Bondade dominar tudo e a todos...
> 
> Você esta louca, se pensa isso...nunca você terá o Santuário e o meu Espelho da Bondade , veja você nem tem seu reflexo nele.
> 
> Era verdade, Nandy tentava se desvencilhar do cavaleiro e mostrando o espelho para Hera, apenas se via um fundo negro. 
> 
> Nunca você aparecera no Espelho – Shion cometera um erro
> 
> Você esta certo, enquanto a impostora estiver com ele, ela apenas tem esses poderes por minha causa...
> 
> MENTIRA!!!
> 
> CALE-SE, eu voltarei e terei tudo isso, inclusive a cabeça das duas... – e então ela desapareceu, Afrodite caiu no chão e não pode acreditar, como ela pode ter mentido daquela maneira.
> 
> Shaka a ajudou a se levantar, mas ninguém entendia mais nada. Saori estava escandalizada, mais uma vez estavam prestes a entrar em uma nova batalha, Shun perguntou o que todos queriam saber:
> 
> Isso é mesmo verdade, você nos enganou?
> 
> Mas é claro que não, por que eu faria isso? Se eu estivesse enganando vocês,ela não iria querer a minha cabeça junto e a de Athena. – Nandy estava desesperada, aquilo era mentira, Hera havia mentido e ela tinha medo dos cavaleiros e de Athena desconfiarem.
> 
> É claro que é mentira, ela é uma falsa, sempre nos enganou...
> 
> -Tatsumi não é hora para bronca familiares aqui, Dohko, Shion, Nandy por favor venham comigo.
> 
> Eles se dirigiram até a sala de Athena e ela começou a falar: 
> 
> Shion, você me garantiu que ela era uma deusa!
> 
> Mas...- Shion agora tinha suas próprias duvidas – tem um porem Qual? Se realmente fomos enganados por Hera dessa maneira, com os poderes dela, o colar e todo o resto pode também ter sofrido alguma coisa...
> 
> Saori amarrou a cara para Nandy Nunca pensei que Tatsumi fosse ter razão 
> 
> O que? Eu não estou mentindo...
> 
> Esperem...acho que não é assim, teríamos percebido, vamos esperar e ver – Dohko sentia e sabia que a verdadeira Afrodite era Nandy
> 
> Não sei, mas vamos esperar, Nandy você voltará para o seu quarto de hospedes aqui.
> 
> O que? Não, Athena você é uma deusa e deveria saber que eu sou uma deusa, se fosse assim não teria salvado Miro...
> 
> Não sei...Saiam daqui
> 
> Athena – Shion chamara sua atenção – se Nandy não estiver mentindo, você estará sofrendo um pecado dos deuses...
> 
> Isso agora não me importa
> 
> Claro, você é uma deusa, importa uma outra deusa? – Nandy saiu correndo e trombou com Kamus próximo de seu templo:
> 
> Afrodite, o que foi? – Kamus estava crente que ela era a deusa
> 
> Você também duvida que eu sou uma deusa? – ela estava com lágrimas pelo seu rosto Eu? Não, nunca duvidei de você...


	5. A situação se reverteu

4 – a situação se reverteu  
  
Nos dias que se seguiram a situação para Nandy piorou e para completar estava começando a perder seus poderes. Não sabia o porque disso, se era por causa que um cosmo maligno estava se apossando do Santuário, ou se era porque a maioria das pessoas passaram a desacreditar nela.  
  
Apenas Afrodite de Peixes, Kamus , Miro, Mú, Dohko e Shaka continuaram acreditando. Ate os cavaleiros de bronze tinham suas duvidas, mas a tratavam ate que bem, para não magoá-la. Nandy não estava contente com isso queria que todos acreditassem nela e não apenas 6.  
  
Certa noite ela não agüentou mais. Já eram altas horas da noite, todos já deviam estar dormindo, menos Aldebaram e Aioria que estavam fazendo ronda no templo de Athena ( os cavaleiros de Ouro estavam se revisando ), quando ouviram um grito.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Aldebaram entrou no quarto de Afrodite e percebeu que ela não estava lá, desconfiado foi procurar Aioria  
  
O que aconteceu, Athena? – Aldebaram perguntou nervoso quando Saori apareceu no corredor, junto de Aioria  
  
Nandy desapareceu e Hera apareceu novamente, disse que agora não terá piedade ela invadira o Santuário.  
  
Vamos chamar todos os cavaleiros então – Aioria sugeriu e saiu  
  
Athena, Nandy não estava em seu quarto, o que isso significa? – Aldebaram foi categórico.  
  
Já posso ate imaginar, vou pedir para os cavaleiros de bronze a procurarem.  
  
Mas eles não a encontraram, parecia que Nandy havia tomado pó de  
sumiço, ou ido para outra dimensão, os cavaleiros já estavam prontos  
para mais uma batalha estilo "Hades" . Na manha do dia seguinte,  
Nandy reapareceu no Santuário, todos a aguardavam em frente ao Templo  
de Athena  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Você deveria saber, pegue suas coisas e vá embora, sua impostora –  
Saori falava sem pensar  
  
- Eu? Prima...eu não sou impostora, o que explica meus poderes?  
  
- Hera. Não precisamos de mais problemas , fora o que já temos.  
  
- Shion, Dohko...vocês me garantiram, vocês me enganaram? – Nandy  
estava incrédula  
  
- Bem existia uma probabilidade de isso acontecer - - Shion estava  
procurando as palavras certas  
  
- Shaka? – Nandy não estava acreditando naquilo  
  
- Eu sinto muito... – não havia mais motivos para ela continuar no  
Santuário, quando ela havia finalmente descoberto que estava  
apaixonada por ele, Shaka não acreditava nela. Via os únicos amigos  
que tinha, ficarem contra ela.  
  
- Conseguiu o que queria,não é Tatsumi? Me mandar embora!!  
  
- Claro, finalmente perceberam que você não vale a pena...  
  
Tamanha foi a raiva de Nandy por ninguém acreditar nela e por Tatsumi  
que seu cosmo se elevou ao máximo, mas ela não fez nada, achou melhor  
não contrariar. Recolheu todos os seus pertences , inclusive  
escondido, seu báculo, e jurou para si mesma, que se a verdade estava  
diante dos olhos deles, e não queriam acreditar, então ela iria  
embora. Nunca mais se dependesse dela, eles iriam ver a deusa Afrodite  
novamente... 


	6. A conversa

5 – A conversa  
  
Os dias que se seguiram não foram nada agradáveis, Saori parecia mais  
tensa, embora mais feliz, ao chegar a conclusão que era a única deusa  
e nada mais.  
  
Todos no Santuário também estavam estranhos, Miro, Kamus e Shaka  
conversavam na casa de Escorpião sobre o ocorrido  
  
- Não consigo ainda crer que ela estava mentindo – Kamus dizia  
aborrecido  
  
-Isso porque ela salvou-me a vida – Miro lamentou  
  
-Ta aí uma coisa que eu não entendo, se ela realmente esta do lado de  
Hera, por que salvara Miro? Apenas por dó? – Shaka pensava numa  
possível resposta, mas era difícil encontra-la  
  
Nesse momento Mú apareceu aparentemente irritado, o que não é comum:  
  
-Não creio nisso...  
  
-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Miro achando estranha a atitude do  
ariano  
  
-Athena ou melhor Saori, nos proibiu de falar o nome de Nandy no  
Santuário  
  
-Então como você esta falando? – Miro sempre conseguindo tirar sarro  
de alguma cois  
  
-Graça...  
  
-Não pode ser...- os outros dois pestanejaram  
  
- Pois é...eu fui ate lá perguntar umas coisas para ela e ela veio com  
isso aí...daí nem quis saber mais...  
  
-O que você foi perguntar? – quis saber Kamus, se chegando mais para  
lá, para Mú poder se sentar  
  
-Meu mestre não esta encontrando o báculo da deusa Afrodite aqui no  
Santuário e ele esta achando que ela o levou embora...  
  
-Isso é serio, se ela realmente for uma impostora, aquele báculo nas  
mãos dela, pode ser o fim... – Shaka estava certo mas seu coração  
falava mais alto, no fundo de seu coração Nandy não era uma impostora  
e sim a pessoa que ele estava se apaixonando, mas se contasse isso  
para alguém, seria um enorme problema  
  
-Eu sei tentei contar a ela, mas nem quis ouvir...  
  
-O que é um erro... – Miro se revoltou e ficou de pé – eu vou falar  
com ela...  
  
Nesse momento eles sentiram uma penumbra se aproximar do Santuário, e  
o cosmo de Atena (Saori) desaparecer repentinamente.  
  
N/a : desculpem pessoal por esse cap. ter sido tão pequeno, mas agora a verdadeira estória esta começando, obrigada pelos reviwes... 


	7. A revelação

6 – A revelação  
  
Todos os cavaleiros de ouro e os de bronze correram para o Templo de  
Athena, ao chegaram lá realmente não a encontraram, e nem muito menos  
tinha algum sinal de batalha ou que alguém estive tido lá:  
  
-Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui? – Mascara da Morte fez a pergunta que  
todos queriam saber  
  
-SAORIIIIIIIII – Seiya gritava numa tentativa inútil de chama-la  
  
-É obvio que ela não esta aqui – Aioria acertara o que era meio obvio  
  
-A srtª Saori desapareceu... – Tatsumi veio ao encontro deles  
desesperado  
  
-Não seria mesmo? - Shura brincou da situação  
  
-Vejam o que é isso? – Hyoga segurava um papel vermelho em suas mãos,  
que havia encontrado no chão, próximo a estatua de Atena.  
  
-Bom trabalho Hyoga ! – Kamus deu um sorriso para seu discípulo  
  
-Deixa eu ver... – Dohko pegara o papel e começara a ler...  
  
"Eu avisei vocês não quiseram me ouvir, agora a vida de Atena  
esta em minhas mãos, e não há nada que vocês possam fazer. Caíram no  
meu truque como ratos, dispensando a única deusa que tinha poderes  
suficientes para me deter, agora será impossível encontra-la , Atena  
sofrerá ainda mais, pois cometera o 'pecado dos deuses' e isso vocês  
não podem impedir, se quiserem ver seu sacrifício que será maravilhoso  
para mim, venham ate o monte Halley, onde resido.  
  
Hera "  
  
- Não é possível... – Shiryu estava pasmo, assim como todos os outros  
  
- Nandy é realmente a deusa Afrodite... – falou Ikki diante daquilo  
  
- Precisamos encontra-la , ou a terra estará perdida – Aldebaran  
estava começando a caminhar para a saída...  
  
- Espere Aldebaran – chamou –lhe a atenção Shaka, seu coração agora  
que descobrira a verdade , estava bem mais leve – não podemos fazer  
nada, não sabemos aonde ela esta, como esta e se aceitará nossas  
desculpas...  
  
-Pelo menos o báculo esta com ela...menos mal – Shion se tranqüilizara  
  
-Isso explica porque ela perdeu todos os seus poderes – Shun comentou  
  
-...e salvou a minha vida... – Miro parecia que estava hipnotizado,  
como foram tão tolos em não reconhecer uma verdadeira deusa?  
  
- Por causa de Hera, já sei o que fazer...- Mú estava com uma idéia,  
que poderia mudar tudo  
  
- Esqueçam essa tonta, precisamos salvar Saori – Tatsumi falara a  
maior besteira  
  
-Escuta aqui o baleia azeda, você nos fez crer que ela era uma  
impostora, minha querida deusa Afrodite e você seu mongol, não  
percebeu que sem ela, sua querida Saori M-O-R-R-E? – Peixes realmente  
havia se irritado bastante e calou a boca de Tatsumi  
  
-Pessoal, vamos nos acalmar... – Mú fazia sinal, para que todos se  
aproximassem...talvez sua idéia pudesse dar certo...  
  
Todos os cavaleiros preocupados com o que Atena e Afrodite poderiam  
estar passando, resolveram seguir o plano de Mú a risca. Sem esperar  
o dia seguinte : os cavaleiros de bronze, Aldebaran , Aioria, Mascara  
da Morte, Saga, Dohko e Shura foram em direção ao monte Halley, onde  
Hera disse que estaria, estavam com todo o plano na cabeça e assim  
foram...  
  
O restante: Shaka, Mú, Shion ( fora apenas porque estava se sentindo  
mal por tudo que lhe dissera ) , Miro, Kamus, Kanon e Peixes , foram  
atrás de Afrodite, contavam mais com a própria sorte e torcendo para  
que ela estivesse mesmo na Sibéria , como Shaka e Kamus presumiam...  
  
Eles já estavam andando nas geleiras há muito tempo , e pareciam que  
nunca chegariam a lugar nenhum, ate que Miro cansado resolveu  
perguntar:  
  
-Kamus, tem certeza que não estamos perdidos?  
  
- Claro que não, eu conheço bem aqui...  
  
-Vejam o que é aquilo? – Kanon havia avistado uma cabana muito  
peculiar, parecia que não haviam pessoas ali há séculos . As vidraças  
não estavam quebradas, mas estavam tão sujas que davam a nítida  
impressão que nunca ninguém as limpara.  
  
-Ai que nojo! – Peixes reclamara  
  
-Vamos entrar – Shion já estava pondo a mão na maçaneta, quando Peixes  
retrucou  
  
-Vocês estão brincando né? Eu não entro nesse lugar sujo...  
  
-Você veio aqui para que? – Shaka perguntara irritado  
  
-Para ver a minha querida deusa...  
  
-Não parece... – retrucou Mú, amarrando a cara  
  
-Fica aqui do lado de fora então, se você não quer entrar... – propôs  
Miro, e sem esperarem uma resposta foram entrando  
  
Mal sabiam eles que os outros cavaleiros , estavam passando sérios  
apuros...


	8. O desaparecimento

8 – O desaparecimento  
  
Nandy começou a recolher as poucas coisas que havia levado, quando  
Shaka a tocou-lhe nos ombros, ela tremeu ligeiramente.  
  
-Shaka? Ah eu não te vi, aconteceu alguma coisa? – para sua surpresa  
Shaka estava com os olhos abertos , e demonstravam muito carinho.  
  
-Basicamente...  
  
-Algo grave?  
  
-Não muito...mas não sei se é o correto...  
  
-Hã? – Nandy não estava entendendo muita coisa  
  
-Bem...Nandy sua beleza é tão grande que eu não sei se estou sendo  
atrevido, ou se estou sendo enganado, ou se é verdade...  
  
-O que ?  
  
-Bom...foi difícil para mim concordar com todos sobre você, e nunca  
acreditei, no meu intimo você sempre foi uma deusa.  
  
-Ah Shaka obrigada, eu apenas fui embora pois eu não estava agüentando  
mais, mas foi duro ficar longe de vocês , principalmente de você... –  
Nandy corara um pouco ao olhar nos olhos azuis de Shaka.  
  
Ela iria falar novamente, mas o cavaleiro de Virgem fora mais rápido.  
A beijou, com amor. Nandy ficara um pouco surpresa no começo, mas  
deixou se levar, Shaka entreabriu seus lábios e a beijou de forma  
intensa, quando eles ouvem um grito:  
  
-SHAKA, AFRODITE, RAPIDOOO!!!  
  
Eles se soltaram e desceram correndo, sem ao menos comentarem o que  
havia acabado de acontecer.  
  
-AGULHA ESCARLATE!!  
  
-O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Afrodite perguntou apreensiva  
  
-Peixes estava lá fora, fazendo guarda. De repente alguns Guerreiros  
de Hera apareceram e apenas num golpe o levaram. Miro tentou pega-los,  
mas não deu tempo. Parece que eles tem telecinesia. – Shion comentou  
nervoso o que havia acabado de acontecer, enquanto eles saiam da  
cabana.  
  
-Precisamos ira te lá! – Kamus já estava aflito, queria ir logo de  
qualquer maneira.  
  
-Espero que ao menos o nosso plano , tenha dado certo... – Mu comentou  
quando eles começaram a caminhar.  
  
-Idiota, se ele pelo menos tivesse entrado – Miro estava revoltado.  
  
-Com certeza não ia resolver, parece que eles já estavam com a  
intenção de levar alguém daqui, e o pegaram porque era o mais  
acessível... – Shaka concluiu, enquanto eles andavam seguidos por  
Kamus.  
  
No Castelo, no calabouço, os cavaleiros continuavam presos, já haviam  
tentado de tudo, mas não haviam conseguido escapar. Tentaram quebrar  
as grades com seus golpes mais poderosos, mas não resolveu, até a  
Espada de Dohko de sua armadura fora em vão. De tudo isso apenas  
conseguiram fazer uma pequena rachadura na parede.  
  
-Ah eu não creio, todos os nossos poderes para nada – Hyoga havia se  
descontrolado, não estavam acreditando que aquilo pudesse estar  
acontecendo.  
  
-Acalme-se Hyoga – tentou acalma-lo Shiryu  
  
-Vamos confiar nos outros e esperar, é o mínimo que poderemos fazer,  
só espero que eles tenham encontrado a deusa Afrodite – Aioria  
comentou, já meio sem esperanças de saírem daquele lugar.  
  
-Vocês sabem aonde fica esse monte Halley? – Nandy estava aflita, eles  
andavam tão rápido que chegavam a correr.  
  
-Sabemos, Dohko nos contou aonde é. – tranqüilizou –a Shion  
  
Eles andaram varias horas sem parar, estavam pressentindo que alguma  
coisa havia dado errado.  
  
Afrodite de Peixes estava inconsciente, quando batera seu corpo num  
chão frio e úmido. Abriu os olhos lentamente quando avistou alguém em  
sua frente:  
  
-Athena!  
  
-Chegamos é aqui!! – Shion apontara para o castelo.  
  
-Esperem, isso aqui esta muito quieto, e já esta  
anoitecendo...demoramos demais. – Shaka estava com a razão, estava  
mais silencioso do que eles queriam, e as primeiras estrelas já  
estavam começando a aparecer.  
  
-Eu não estou sentindo nenhuma energia maligna... – Afrodite sentira o  
mesmo que os outros  
  
-Tem razão, Mu veja se a telecinésia funciona aqui. – Shion achou  
melhor averiguar.  
  
Mu conseguira se tele transportar, de fato funcionava.  
  
-Pelo menos aos arredores funciona – ele comentou  
  
Começaram a caminhar em direção a porta do castelo.  
  
N/a : E aí o que estão achando?? Obrigada aos comentários, e eu estou  
esperando mais...mandem reviews!! 


	9. Caminhos escuros

**9 – Caminhos escuros**

Caminharam cautelosos, qualquer movimento poderia ser o fim. De repente algo chamou-lhes a atenção. Um guarda do Castelo aparecera atrás deles puxando o braço de Afrodite:

-Ahhh...

-O que você querem aqui? Se não quiserem terminar como os outros saiam daqui...

-E por que sairíamos? – Kamus perguntou agressivo

-Solte-a imediatamente, você não tem o direito de toca-la com essas mãos sujas – Shaka se pronunciou puxando –a para si

-Shion... – Mú soltou uma exclamação abafada, quando se deram por si, estavam rodeados de soldados

-Ah tah...vocês são patéticos, não vão deixar-nos entrar? Então vai na força... AGULHA ESCARLATE!!

-Miro, cuide deles, nós vamos indo... – Kanon gritara quando já haviam alcançado os portões.

Mas não seria tão fácil, eles não eram simples "soldados".

O Castelo era uma penumbra completa para onde se olhava, Shaka segurava fortemente o braço da deusa, para evitar que o pior acontecesse . O único som ouvido era suas armaduras fazendo barulho ao andar.

-Eu não consigo sentir nenhuma cosmo energia conhecida... – Kamus elevara seu cosmo numa tentativa em vão

-O que é aquilo? – Mú perguntara, quando avistaram uma porta, da onde uma luz vermelha saia por baixo da porta. Eles caminharam até lá e Shion a abriu devagar, ela estava vazia...

O primeiro a entrar fora Kanon.

-Que estranho...que....

Mas não pudera completar sua frase, algo realmente grande descendera do teto e caíra em sua cabeça, fazendo ir ao chão, Mú que estava entrando logo atrás ficara preso, a porta havia se trancado e ambos ficaram presos.

-Que droga a telecinesia não funciona aqui...Kanon...acorde...acor...

Mas o Ariano também ficara inconsciente, a sala exalava um dor muito forte que não fora notado na primeira vez, fazendo ambos ficarem inconscientes.

-MÚ...KANON...

-Não adianta gritar Afrodite...vamos continuar...temos que encontrar os outros...

-Mas Kamus... – Ela falara baixo, não queria que eles ficassem ali, já haviam perdido a companhia de Miro, agora Kanon e Mú, aquilo parecia planejado.

-Ele tem razão vamos... – Shaka falou serio e eles voltaram a andar.

Andaram em silencio , por um longo tempo...sem enxergarem nada, a única fonte de luz era a luz da Lua que entrava pelas altas janelas...

-Parem! – Shion falou baixo, andava na frente e estendeu o braço fazendo-os se sobressaltarem.

-O que houve Shion? – Kamus perguntara assustado, quando deu de encontro com o ombro do Grande Mestre

-Estamos sendo seguidos... – ele pronunciara ao olhar discretamente para os lados, ao julgar pela movimentação, ele estava enganado – há muito tempo.

Shaka sentira Nandy estremecer - se ao seu lado. Mas ela sabia que em quando estivesse com os cavaleiros não precisava se preocupar.

-Calma...esta tudo bem... – Shaka falara numa tentativa de acamá-la .

-Kamus... – Shion o chamara o mais baixo possível

-Sim...

-Esta vendo aquela direção... – ele apontou para a direita de Kamus exatamente ao seu lado - você já sabe o que fazer.

Kamus concentrou-se e num movimento rápido, o chão estava completamente congelado, a temperatura havia caído muito, e eles puderam notar alguma forma ao lado do Aquariano, Kamus rapidamente tomou a dianteira e o quebrou.

-Congelado...Shion cuidado...

Mas era tarde demais...o Grande Mestre para proteger a deusa de um ataque escondido, estava no chão, com um punhal de ouro encravado em seu peito, sendo encoberto pelo sangue cada vez mais.

-SHION!!! – eles exclamaram, mas ainda estavam num estado de risco, não poderiam fazer muita coisa.

-Continuem...vocês devem proteger Afrodite e salvar Athena...não se preocupem , eu vou ficar bem. – ele disse quase num sussurro inaudível, arrancando o punhal, ao mesmo tempo que uma sombra passava ao lado deles, em frente a uma das janelas, sem que eles pudessem notar.

Continuaram andando....a passos rápidos e ao mesmo tempo silenciosos, o movimento que Kamus fez os assustou, eles apenas viam os seus olhos azuis muito sérios

-Shaka...eu sei que devemos continuar em frente...por isso eu deixo Afrodite em suas mãos...acho que andarmos todos juntos fora um erro, pois eles conseguiram o que queriam, nos diminuir. Eu vou voltar para ajuda-los, Miro se entrou no Castelo deve estar perdido, eu não sei em que estado está Mú e nem Kanon e o mestre Shion, esta muito ferido. – ele falava serio, ao mesmo tempo em que havia colocado sua mão direita no ombro da deusa.

-Eu já entendi Kamus, pode confiar em mim...

-Boa- sorte... – Nandy desejou e Aquário assentiu com a cabeça e saíra correndo.

-Agora somos nos dois...e eu não tenho idéia de onde estamos...Afrodite eleve seu cosmo tente sentir algo .

Nandy obedeceu e o elevou...pode sentir o cosmo de Kamus correndo pelo corredor a menos de 2 metros de distancia, Miro enfraquecido, o cosmo de Mú e Kanon, ainda estavam vivos, o cosmo do mestre Shion quase desaparecendo e um outro, um outro familiar.

-Athena! Shaka eu sei onde Athena está...

**_N/a : Oi pessoal, desculpem pela super demora desse cap. Mas é que eu fiquei realmente sem algumas idéias, e outras fics foram surgindo...peço mil desculpas, e espero que estejam gostando da hist e comentem!!!!_**


	10. Uma ultima esperança

10 – Uma ultima esperança

-Athena! Shaka eu sei onde Athena está...

-Serio? Vamos até la...

TAPOF...

-AHHHHHH...

-Minha deusa? Onde você esta...

Afrodite havia desaparecido...

-Não, não, não...onde ela eu não presenciei nenhuma cosmo energia? Estou sozinho...

-Shaka?

-Mú, Kanon, são vocês? Precisamos encontrar Nandy ela sumiu...

-Acalme-se Shaka, nós sabemos – Mu tentou acalma-lo

-Como vocês conseguiram chegar até aqui? – Shaka perguntou afobado

-Acho melhor não perdemos tempo, vamos procura-la – Kanon sugeriu, apontando na escuridão, e eles começaram a caminhar

Depois de um longo tempo, em caminhada silenciosa, Shaka achou que algo estava errado

-Parem! Estamos andando em círculos, já vi aquela janela várias vezes!

-Estranho, porque existem varias janelas aqui – Mu comentou ríspido

-Espera aí...vocês não são o Kanon e o Mu verdadeiros, o Mu que eu conheço jamais falaria assim... suas cosmos energias são muito estranhas

-Ah...mas eu acho que você descobriu isso um pouco tarde...dê uma olhada atrás de você... – "Mu" apontou para algo em movimento nas costas de Shaka

Virgem olhou e uma adaga de ouro vinha em sua direção, por pouco Shaka não consegue se desviar, ela apenas raspou no seu braço, mas já fizera um estrago enorme, seu braço começou a sangra sem parar, cortando-lhe justo onde não havia armadura.

-Ahhh meu braço...

Mas isso não era o pior a adaga não terminara seu trajeto, e atingira em cheio o peito do "falso" Mú, fazendo – o cair para trás com um baque surdo

-Ahh seu desgraçado, mas você não perde por esperar, essa adaga foi enfeitiçada para atingir o alvo profundamente , e não parar ate ser enterrada, meu companheiro pode estar morto, mas uma hora você também estará! – e saiu correndo não estava mais com a forma de Kanon, Shaka não conseguiu distinguir muito bem o que era, pois estava muito escuro, apenas gritou:

-Eu sei, assim como você também!!!

Mas algo chamou-lhe a atenção, exatamente na direção onde seu sangue escorria. Havia uma luz azul vinda de baixo de uma parede saliente, mas como aquilo seria possível: " ah não ser que não seje uma parede"

Shaka se aproximou dela e está se abriu. Ao entrar não conseguiu enxergar nada, havia muita luz, passando por um ambiente pequeno, e ele não pode saber exatamente aonde estava, só percebeu que se tratava de um vasto corredor, incrivelmente apertado

-Shaka!

Ele olhou não acreditando no que seus olhos azuis presenciavam

-Vocês estão aqui! Estão bem? – ele correu até onde os outros cavaleiros de Ouro e Bronze estavam presos, a cela estava pequena para tanta gente – por que vocês não saíram daqui?

-Não conseguimos Shaka, ela não abre de jeito algum... – Dohko comentou aflito – onde estão os outros

-Eu não sei...Shion foi gravemente ferido, Miro também e Mú e Kanon praticamente desapareceram

Todos ficaram em silencio perante aquilo, eles não poderiam estar...

-E Afrodite, cadê ela? – Hyoga perguntou afobado

-Desaparecida também, o castelo é muito escuro e esses "guerreiros" , seja lá o que forem são muito rápidos, eu não sei onde ela está... – Shaka comentou com ar triste, lembrando-se que justo naquele momento, ela havia descoberto onde Athena se encontrava

-Entao vamos Shaka, tente nos tirar daqui...precisamos fazer alguma coisa! – Mascara da Morte se adiantou, iriam acabar falando ali o dia inteiro

-Eu vou ver o que posso fazer...

Shaka se afastou e ficou observando todos os cantos da prisão, não havia nenhuma fissura, nada, nenhuma falha que pudesse denunciar algo...até que...

-Pronto! Aberta!

-Eu não acredito... – todos comentaram juntos

-Ela estava enfeitiçada no mínimo para não abrir por dentro, enquanto por fora, completamente aberta...

-Realmente uma coisa inteligente... –Kamus afirmou

-Entao vamos procura-las... – Seiya disse já começando a andar

-Espere Seiya, vocês não sentem a cosmo energia delas? Fracas mas ainda sensitiveis? Eu sei aonde elas estão, provavelmente na parte Oeste do Castelo... – Dohko comentou sabiamente e todos foram atrás deles, prontos e armados para qualquer sinal suspeito

Mas não encontraram nada, caminharam em perfeito silencio e ordem, o único som ouvido como antes era o barulho de suas armaduras, batendo de encontro aos seus corpos, finalmente eles entraram em um lugar muito escuro, paredes cavernosas e úmidas, o cosmo das deusas crescia a cada instante...eles continuaram caminhando mas a cena que viram não fora nada agradável:

O cavaleiro de Ouro Afrodite de Peixes, estava completamente desacordado no chão, revolto por rosas Sangrentas, e Piranhas, mais a frente estava :

-Athena!!!

Ela estava presa por grossas correntes , dos pés a cabeça, seu vestido antes branco agora quase totalmente vermelho, e mais ao lado estava:

-Afrodite!!!

Esta estava então em pior estado que Athena, espinhos no lugar das correntes, perfuravam todo o seu corpo, seu vestido azul da cor do céu, também praticamente todo vermelho, ambas estavam completamente pálidas, nunca os cavaleiros haviam visto algo parecido

-Nandy , Saori!!! – Seiya tentava chamá-las , mas sua voz apenas reboava pelas paredes, elas não estavam ouvindo

-Você vai tentar chama-las?? Até parece que alguém insignificante como você, irá conseguir...

De repente uma voz já conhecida por eles apareceu atrás deles...junto com um imenso cosmo, era Hera.

-Por que você fez isso? Quase matou a todos nós...e está matando-as também... – Shaka perguntou aflito

-Voce deve ser Shaka não é? O homem mais próximo dos deuses, mas não se preocupe, logo, logo você irá se juntar a elas...

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Aioria se intrometeu na conversa

-Unicamente porque ele foi ferido, vejam só... – todos olharam para o corte de Shaka, ainda sangrava muito e o corte parecia cada vez mais profundo – envenenado...você não terá mais que meia hora de vida, por ter certeza, aquilo era para matar você, direta, ou indiretamente e mais seus outros companheiros ausentes daqui, estão mortos...

Todos ficaram em completo silencio: Shaka envenenado e Miro, Shion, Mú , Kanon e Kamus mortos?

-Isso não é verdade...eles não podem estar mortos... – vociferou Aldebaran

-Não há absolutamente nada que vocês possam fazer, nem por eles e nem por elas...esperem a morte, calmamente...

Nesse momento uns 7 guerreiros de Hera apareceram deveriam ter pelo menos uma 2 metros de altura ou mais

Sem pensar duas vezes, eles avançaram para os cavaleiros, que sem pensar três vezes foram a luta...menos Shaka e obviamente Peixes que ainda estava desacordado

-Meu amigo o que aconteceu com você? Eu já não agüento mais... – Shaka estava vendo tudo turvo, sua vista se apagava e resurgia novamente, conseguia sentir o cosmo dos companheiros e os deu suas deusas sumindo

-...sha...ka...vai...lá... – Peixes falara baixo , mal conseguindo se mexer

-Peixes?

-Vai até

-Você está bem? – Shaka tentou acudi-lo

-Vai...lo...go...

Então sem demora ele fora até lá...chegara tão próximo que quase se espetara nos espinhos, mas conseguira alcançar sua mão, completamente furada, ele começara a falar baixo, Hera não estava mais ali, e não poderia chamar a atenção dos outros guerreiros:

- Afrodite...acorde...eu sei que você ainda pode me ouvir, o seu cosmo pode estar fraco , mas não "perdido", você é uma deusa, entre todas a mais bela e a mais amorosa...acorde... – ele olhou para seus olhos fechados, mas não pode sentir nenhum movimento, apenas sentiu o cosmo de Shun apagar quase que completamente – os cavaleiros que você tanto ama estão morrendo...inclusive eu...fui gravemente ferido e você precisa acordar, você acordando acordará Athena...nos perdoe se não a tratamos como você realmente merecia, mas fomos também enganados, cometi o pecado dos deuses, e eu tenho que pagar e esse é o preço...a própria morte , por ter me apaixonado por você....

Nesse instante 4 guerreiros foram derrotados , restando-se apenas 3, a voz de Shaka fora diminuindo a cada palavra e este caiu ao chão, completamente inconsciente.

N/a: Olá pessoal...esse é o ultimo cap da fic...espero que estejam gostando e comentem !!!!


	11. Finalmente a paz

**11 – Finalmente a paz**

* * *

Nesse instante 4 guerreiros foram derrotados , restando-se apenas 3, a voz de Shaka fora diminuindo a cada palavra e este caiu ao chão, completamente inconsciente.

Mas suas palavras tiveram efeito. Afrodite não estava completamente desacordada, e pode ouvir as palavras de Shaka perfeitamente, com muito esforço, seu cosmo se elevou, chamando a atenção de todos ali presentes, se elevou ao máximo, fazendo com que os espinhos que cobriam quase todo o seu corpo desaparecer, ela segurou-se em seu báculo e se levantou, como uma verdadeira deusa, mirando seu báculo nos três guerreiros restantes:

-Saiam daqui imediatamente, se tiverem algum valor pela vida de vocês...

Seu cosmo estava tão elevado e forte que os guerreiros de Hera nem pensaram duas vezes e desapareceram dali

-Vocês estão bem? – ela perguntou docemente para os cavaleiros que estavam ali, cansados e feridos, passou por Shaka e foi até Athena, quando recebeu um aceno positivo dos cavaleiros

-Acorde Athena, não há motivos para você se entregar dessa maneira! – ela falou apontando seu báculo em direção a Athena e fazendo todas as correntes caírem no chão

Saori levantou-se rapidamente, ela estava mais inconsciente do que Nandy estivera

-Obrigada...cavaleiros precisamos terminara o que viemos fazer aqui...

-Não tão cedo Athena...é realmente um milagre vocês terem acordado, não compreendo como deusas como vocês podem ter conseguido se recuperar

-Você disse bem Hera: " deusas". Qual a razão de você estar fazendo tudo isso, querer destruir esse mundo? – Afrodite perguntou calmamente indo à frente dos cavaleiros

-Simples demais, esse mundo corrupto, esses humanos que não lutam mais por nós, mas apenas por si mesmos...vocês não enxergam isso?

-Não...E não é esse o seu real motivo...você é praticamente a deusa das deusas, não há motivos para agir assim...deveria se envergonhar dos seus atos... – Athena falara calmamente também, mas com vóz ameaçadora.

-Sou uma deusa, não devo me envergonhar de nada...

-Pois também somos, e não vamos permitir que você aja como bem entender...

Mas elas não repararam que logo atrás Aioros, tentava mirar sua flecha dourada em Hera

-...então vamos ter que lutar a base de nossos poderes não...AHHHHHHH...

Aioros então conseguira atirar a sua flecha no peito de Hera, esta como estava desatenta nesse momento apenas aprestando atenção em Afrodite e Athena não teve como se defender e caira de joelhos

-Aioros! – Afrodite se admirou

-Você não irá morrer, mas para que isso lhe sirva de lição... – Athena comentou

-...ah não se intrometer mais em assuntos que se desrespeitam a Terra – Afrodite concluiu e Hera desapareceu junto com seu cosmo...

-Pra onde ela foi? – Ikki perguntou surpreso

-Provavelmente para o Olimpo...Peixes você esta bem? – Athena fora em sua direção, ele tentava se levantar com alguma dificuldade, ao mesmo tempo em que Afrodite ia em direção a Shaka

-Ele esta morto Afrodite! – Shura comentou retirando seu elmo

-Isso não é possível...Shaka... – ela disse se ajoelhando ao seu lado e encostando sua cabeça em seus joelhos – foi graças a você que eu voltei, graças a sua confiança em mim...por favor esta na vez de você acordar, não nos deixe aqui...não me deixe aqui, porque se você cometeu o pecado dos deuses eu também cometi, e quantos pecados eles não cometeram? – Afrodite elevara o seu cosmo, numa tentativa de cura-lo, mas...

-Afrodite , pode ser que não dê mais...ele foi envenenado, e você sabe que apenas podemos salvar uma pessoa a beira da morte e Shaka parece que já passou disso – Athena comentou tristemente quando Peixes levantava-se

-Não...eu não vou desistir...eu sei que ele vai acordar...eu sei...

Ela aumentou o seu cosmo, acreditando compulsivamente que ele iria acordar, mas não resolvia.

-Afrodite, deixe-nos leva-lo para o Santuário, precisamos ainda encontrar os outros cavaleiros que talvez também tenham morrido... – Dohko comentou, quando Afrodite concordando levantou-se e Aldebaran pegara Shaka para leva-lo de volta ao Santuário.

Eles saíram apressados daquele lugar, começaram a andar pelo castelo, agora completamente claro, com todas as luzes acesas, eles podiam ver bem para onde iam. Andaram bastante, Nandy estava preocupada com Shaka e Saga pareceu notar:

-Fique tranqüila, o que tiver de ser , será...

-Eu sei...mas é disso que eu tenho medo...aquele é o Shion? – ela disse quando eles se aproximaram próximo a alguém caído no chão

-Sim...e ele esta bem ferido...- Seiya comentou

-Shion...- Athena disse ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e colocando suas mãos sobre seu peito ferido -...está na hora de você voltar, acorde, precisamos de você!

Ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que elevava o seu cosmo...Shion despertou e sem muito entender, continuou com eles.

Eles continuaram andando, curando os cavaleiros à medida que os encontravam, Kamus estava muito ferido também, de acordo com o que Shion dissera, eles haviam se encontrado, mas o Patriarca do Santuário mandara Kamus ir atrás dos outros cavaleiros, se eles precisavam de ajuda, mas Kamus fora ferido antes de poder fazer qualquer coisa.

Conseguiram encontrar Kanon e Mú, ambos estavam acordados mas presos, não haviam conseguido arrombar a porta nem com seus cosmos, porque também estavam cansados.

Miro estava na entrada do castelo ainda ferido, mas acordado, conseguira derrotar todos os soldados que se aproximaram.

Eles saíram rapidamente do Castelo, ele não ficava longe do Santuário... caminharam apenas umas duas horas e já estavam nas portas do Santuário novamente.

Aldebaran achou que seria melhor deixar Shaka em Áries, porque era a 1ª casa, e todos ficaram ali, querendo saber de alguma noticia. Touro o deitou na cama de Mú e apenas Athena e Afrodite ficaram ali. Nandy se sentou ao seu lado

-Por favor Shaka, acorde...o seu cosmo já esta tão baixo, isso não é justo...

-Afrodite você tem que aceitar...eu vou falar com os outros cavaleiros... – e Saori saiu dali, deixando-a sozinha

-Shaka...pela ultima vez, eu vou elevar o meu cosmo ao máximo, pois eu já estou cansada, pela sua lealdade você terá que acordar.

Afrodite então colocou sua mão sobre o ferimento do Virginiano e elevou o seu cosmo ao seu limite...E levantou-se

-Pronto esta feito...eu só espero que você queira voltar... – ela disse , dirigindo-se a porta com lagrimas nos olhos

-Afro...dite...

Ela virou-se , Shaka estava sentado na cama de Mú, com os olhos abertos, e estava bem pálido, ela voltou-se ate lá e se sentou

-Você esta vivo...que bom que você voltou...

-Graças ao seu cosmo , nada mais...

-Graças a você, vencemos essa luta, você se mostrou o mais fiel a suas deusas possível...obrigada Shaka...

Ele a fitou, percebera o quanto ela havia ficado triste, mas quando ele iria fazer menção de se levantar, Athena e os outros cavaleiros entraram no quarto:

-Shaka!!! Cara...você ta vivo!!!! - Miro fora o primeiro a falar...

-Nós vamos deixar vocês e vamos voltar para o nosso templo...à noite conversamos melhor... – Saori sugeriu e ela e Nandy voltaram a subir as escadarias para o Templo de Athena

-Feliz agora? – Saori perguntou

-Claro...todos estão salvos...e o Monte Halley voltara a ter sua paz finalmente...

-É...ele possuía ainda aquele cosmo sereno, porque Hera não é uma deusa má...apenas estava com algum acesso de ciúmes...

-Sim...mas aqueles cavaleiros eram controlados por seu cosmo nada mais...e lutamos juntas... – Nandy disse enquanto passavam por Gêmeos

-Você provou que é uma verdadeira deusa, e que não se arrependeu nenhuma vez de vir à Terra e me ajudar...Obrigada...

-Quem sabe, eu não venho numa próxima Era? – Nandy comentou dando risada e voltaram em silencio para seus templos

Chegando lá...Afrodite entrou em seu templo para descansar, aproveitando em quanto os outros cavaleiros curtiam a "volta" de Shaka. Ela de repente reparou em algo estranho no pedestal de sua estatua, e percebeu que se tratava de flores, diversas flores: cravos, rosas, margaridas e tinha um cartão, azul ela pegou e leu:

À mais bela de todas as deusas 

_Obrigado por tudo de verdade! Você mais uma vez salvou esse mundo e demonstrou com exatidão o poder de uma deusa, o poder do amor! Sinta-se em casa agora, sinta-se no seu verdadeiro lar, que foi, é, e sempre será aqui, no Santuário. Mesmo que algumas vezes tenham impedido isso. Amo você e sempre amarei...obrigado..._

_Beijos e reverencias,_

_Shaka o cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem _

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/a: Olá pessoal...pois é...acabou, comentem e espero que tenham gostado, peço desculpas pela demora para terminar essa fic, mas outras estão surgindo, então temos que terminar as antigas! Comentem e quem sabe uma continuação, bjss para todos!!!**


End file.
